This invention relates to dispensing packages and blanks for making the same and more particularly to multiple purpose dispensing packages and blanks for dispensing longitudinal products such as cigarettes and packets of dried soup and also large particulate products such as macaroni.
My prior dispensing package constructions had an inner shell swingable relative to an outer shell, the inner shell being held in either an open or a closed position by a snap-lock, or toggle, member. The dispensing packages, which were directed towards the dispensing of cigarettes and the like, were narrow front-opening packages, which did not fully display the contents of the packages when in the open position. Also, the openings from which the products were dispensed were not capable of being of being self-sealed after dispensation. My prior dispensing package constructions were suitable primarily for cigarettes and the like, not also for large particulate products. In addition, my prior patents, which taught inner shells swingable in an outer shell between closed and open positions, were hinged about a connecting line that was adhesively secured between the inner and the outer shells rather than being integrally secured.
There are many other package structures known in the art, but these have numerous disadvantages, among them being the use of multiple blanks, not being self-sealing after opening, and having narrow front openings rather than wide front openings, with the result that wide-bodied products such as soup packets cannot be used. Another disadvantage of other unitary blank package structures having mutually rotatable inner and outer shells is the absence of an integrally connected hinge line as mentioned above. The disadvantages mentioned are often combined. The references cited during the prosecution of my U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,520 are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,071,856; 2,339,656; 2,533,255; 2,958,418; 3,037,678; 3,052,398; 3,282,465; 3,583,625; 3,749,234; 3,863,760; and 3,881,599. References cited during the prosecution of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,234 are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,058,398; 2,148,319; 3,127,083; 1,735,323; 2,929,542; and 3,107,008; and Canadian Pat. No. 766,586. References cited during the prosecution of my U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,625 are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,002,364; 2,201,333; 2,901,097; 3,052,398; 3,206,100; 3,207,416; and 3,241,737; and French Pat. No. 1,208,736. Other examples of dispensing packages are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,394,591; 3,037,678; and 3,881,599; and in British Pat. No. 979,355; and in Swiss Pat. No. 339,117.